Egy reggel nálunk
by DezW
Summary: Ez is régi, dee aktualitásából mit sem vesztett. :D Kurt Wagneres fict.


- Ma lesz az utolsó szép, meleg nap! – világosítottam fel Kurtöt, ahogy reggel tanácstalanul állt a szekrény előtt. Gyorsan magamra kapkodtam a kikészített halásznadrágot és kék topot, mire ő is magára húzott egy pólót és rövidnadrágot.

- Bár ha hidegebb lenne, akkor sem kéne mást felvenned – néztem végig rajta szeretettel. A fürdőszobába teleportált, én pedig töltöttem tejet magunknak. Huh, gyorsan ki is köptem, mert valami úszkált benne… Jajj, de utálom ezt!

- Ki kéne kapcsolnod a gépet! – szólt ki a fürdőszobából, miután kiköpte a habot fogmosás után. Gyorsan leültem a gép elé, bekapcsoltam a monitort, hogy lássam, hol állnak a letöltések, és alig hittem a szememnek! Az egyik már 90-on, és nagyon gyorsan jött lefelé! Aggódón az órára pillantottam, és láttam, hogy a negyed nyolcas buszt is lekéstem már, amivel éppen hogy még beértem volna, ha senki nincs az utakon. Összeszorított fogakkal lestem a másodperceket, perceket mutató jelzést, ami szerint 20 perc, és lejön az egész.

- A próféta szóljon belőled – néztem rá idegesen.

- Nem indulunk? – kérdezte Kurt az ajtó elől, már beállította a holoóráját is, gyönyörű alakját látva elfogott a vágy, de türtőztettem magam.

- Ezt még megvárom, még ha el is kések!

- Hát az már biztos, hogy elkésel, mert dugó van a Szentendrei úton. Hévvel kell mennünk.

- Jajj… - sóhajtottam, reggel nincs sok kedvem kicaplatni a hévhez… Éhes is voltam, de nem mertem levenni a szemem a számlálóról. Majd megfagyott bennem a vér, mikor 95-nál keresgélni kezdte a gépet, amiről leszedheti azt a dolgot – nem tudom, micsoda, a de a címe meglehetős bizalmat gerjesztett bennem… Nightcrawler… hmmmm -, és vagy 10 gépet átzongorázott. Finding sources… Jaj!

De aztán beindult megint! Már nem is törődtem a többivel, ami nevetséges 3-on állt egész éjjel, és csak most indult el csigalassan. Kurt leült mellém, és megcsókolta a nyakam, amit a szájára adott csókkal viszonoztam, de – ritkán fordul ez elő! – az eszem egészen máshol járt. Szinte láttam, ahogy gyújtöm befelé a byte-okat, mint egy méhecske, a raktárba, és tudtam, ha leáll, már többet nem indul el… 98... 99...

Lejött! Bakker, lejött! Kurt elhűlve néztem, ahogy körülugrándozom a szobán, és felmarva az egeret az Install mappából elindítottam a kis édest.

- A Quicktime nem tudja lejátszani… Ó, hogy az a…

- Nyugi, nyugi! – szólt higgadam Kurt. – Ott a Ripnot, az mindent lejátszik.

Adtam neki egy hálapuszit, és ráugrottam a Ripnot DivX Playerre. És elindult… Váááááá! Fox Kidses, nagyon jó minőségű, de pont az a rajzfilm, ami nem olyan szép… A képregény alapján csinálták, és Kurt…

- Mein Gott, hogy nézek ki benn! – nevetett a hasát fogva. Az a rész volt benne, amikor megmentik a lincselő tömegtől. Szegény kis férjecském! Gyorsan kikapcsoltam, hogy majd este egyedül megnézzem, ha valaha hazaérek… Jajj, fél 4-ig órák, utána meg valami összejövetel, amit a hátam közepére kívánok… Igaz, most kihagyom az első órát, de akkor is. Még beírtam a fórumra, aztán ráléptem a WinMX-re, hogy kikapcsoljam, mikor látom, hogy elkezdte leszedni a The Toad, The Witch… részt! Bakker!!!! 4 óra, és lejönne… Egész éjjel erre vártam! De nem maradhatok itthon… Mert ha félbemarad… Akkor megszívtam az egész elvesztegetett napot!!!

- Te döntesz – vonta meg a vállát Kurt, látta rajtam, hogy hezitálok. 13 jött le most, fél óra alatt!! Azt hiszem, megvárom… Lehet, hogy rosszul döntök, de megvárom. Nem vagyok normális… Egész egyszerűen nem vagyok norm…

- Nem vagy normális, liebchen – nézett rám Kurt. – Első a kötelesség. Be kell menned.

- Hé! Azt mondtad, én döntök!

- Véleményem azért még lehet!

- Majd bemegyek a délutáni órákra. Ezt meg elkérem valakitől. És a többiek sem járnak be minden órára!

- Ez semmit nem jelent. Nem vagy te ilyen lógós! – szúrta belém a láthatatlan tőrt, gerjesztve lelkifurdalásom.

- Tudom, de akkor is. Hogy örülnének a lányok, ha meglenne!

- És ha most leadják, pár nap múlva?

- Az lehet. De ez angolul van!

Kurtöt láthatóan nem győzték meg az érvek. Morgott még valamit németül, hogy megszívom, ha valami más lesz ez alatt a név alatt, de én már makacs voltam. Nem érdekel! Csak akkor szívom meg, ha nem szedi le addig, amíg a délutáni órákra kell indulnom… De már 15!

Még nincs vége


End file.
